Edward Brod
Edward Brod is a storekeeper in the Překážka district of Prague in 2029. He is encountered during SM01: The Golden Ticket as one of the two people Adam Jensen can assist. Biography Not much is known about Edward Brod in his early years, except for the fact that he lived in Warsaw during the time of the Conversation between Jensen and Brod in the sewers during martial law., an event that he still vividly remembers as of 2029. He is the elderly proprietor of Minimarket Prague in the Překážka district who once sought out mechanical augmentations to improve his health and mind so that he could enjoy quality time with his grandchildren. When the Aug Incident of 2027 struck, Edward was one of the millions who lost control over themselves. He had been with his family at the time and ended up killing the youngest grandchild before the signal was stopped. Because of this, his son-in-law keeps him away from his family. However, Edward is still hopeful that one day he may be able to make amends with them, starting with his grandson as "children are better at forgiveness" than adults. At some point, Brod found himself in trouble when the augmented population of Prague were facing the threat of eviction and relocation to Golem City. As he is old and does not have much strength left in him, Edward fears he may die alone in a strange place far from his relatives. To avoid this fate, Brod struck a deal with Drahomír Koníčky and his thugs in order to secure the permits he needed, though he soon found himself in over his head when he could not afford the exorbitant prices they charge. If Adam Jensen meets Milena Epstein, the forgery artist being utilized by Drahomír extortion operation, Milena will ask Jensen to check on Edward. Edward can then be found in the midst of being menaced by one of Drahomír's goons. Jensen can listen to Brod's end of the story and validate his permits during the mission's closure, securing his stay in Prague. If so, Brod can be met again during the lockdown as one of several refugees taking shelter in the city's sewers. Mission appearances * SM01: The Golden Ticket * M7: The Rucker Extraction – If the Golden Ticket was completed prior to this mission without activating Edward's permit, he can be found in the market quarters of Golem City in a secluded corner. * SM12: K is for Každý (if both the Golden Ticket and SM05: Samizdat were completed) ** If Edward's permit was not activated, he will be in the holding cell with K and Bones, allowing you to rescue him and help him get out of Prague with the former Samizdat members. ** If Edward's permit was activated, he will be in the northeast section of the Překážka sewers along with Little k and Milena. Notes * If you do not save Edward from the thug in time, he will kill him, resulting in a failed mission. There are 2 additional thugs outside that will be heckling and throwing rocks, but otherwise will not interfere. Trivia *Edward Brod's voice actor, Harry Standjofski, also voices the rogue radio host Lazarus. *Milena Epstein mistakens Jensen for Edward upon meeting him for the first time despite her noticing the difference in appearance. See also * Edward Brod's computer Gallery file: Edward Brod in sewers.jpg|Edward if you activated his permit, in the sewers during Martial Law DXMD story item Edward Brod's Permit.png|Edward's permit prepared by Milena References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters